


sweat and eucalyptus and mint

by nats_zoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Petting, M/M, Making Out, No Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, idk i've literally never written anything like this LGKDSGSK, kind of??, this isnt smut!! but it's also like...just BARELY sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nats_zoo/pseuds/nats_zoo
Summary: akaashi breathes you in. akaashi breathes you out. his mouth feels warm around your finger andoh,you're dizzy and warm and sweaty and in love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	sweat and eucalyptus and mint

**Author's Note:**

> uh.... hey. lol
> 
> this is the first time i really kind of wrote anything like this?? i know that i should NOT be embarrassed about this knowing full well i wrote a PEGGING FIC before but !! nevertheless, this is something new to me!! makeouts are kind of hard for me to write and this incorporated something a bit new. i hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> feel free to give any feedback!! hope you enjoy :)

akaashi breathes you in. akaashi breathes you out. 

the air is hot--uncomfortably so--and when you exhale against his lips it’s just as warm and heavy. he shudders. his cheeks are flushed red, and the pigment extends from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears. perched gently over his lap, you watch as his eyes flutter closed gracefully.  _ he’s so pretty,  _ you think. very pretty. almost ethereal in the way he blinks slowly up at you, lips slick and shiny and brows furrowed the slightest bit in a wordless request. 

you lean towards him again for another kiss, lips meeting and moving together soothingly, tongue tracing his bottom lip. akaashi exhales, now, the softest noise growing from the back of his throat before he cuts himself off. 

you pull back, hands cupping his cheeks firmly and thumbs rubbing patterns into his skin. akaashi’s eyes close again, lost in the soothing motions of your fingertips. 

your thumbs trace every detail of his face -- the crease of his undereyes, the edge of his lashline, the taper of his eyebrows. the steady rise and fall of his chest brushes against yours as his breathing increases to a slow panting. he smells of sweat and eucalyptus and spearmint and you pace yourself before you get dizzy from everything that’s  _ him. _

a thumb traces a path from his temple down to his lips, tracing their shape as you admire their soft texture and pleasing color. you trace the seam of them with your nail--your breath hitches in your throat as akaashi opens his eyes and takes action. 

his lips part wider, and the tip of your thumb slips into the warm cavern of his mouth. his lips close around the digit--you go lightheaded when you feel his tongue swirl around it. 

his eyes are trained on you--only you. your head is silent, only filled with faint white noise as you struggle to break away from his gaze. 

it’s warm. so warm and you feel sweaty and dizzy and akaashi is no help, only testing your patience when he adjusts his head to slide your thumb further into his mouth. you feel stupid for how much he’s affecting you with just his gaze and his mouth sucking gently on your finger. it’s stupid. embarrassing, really, how loudly your head is screaming at you right now to take him by the shoulders and push him against the headboard and do  _ something. _

(have your way with him. you want to have your way with him and ruin him and feel the slick of his tongue slip around your fingers again.) 

akaashi lets your thumb slip out of his mouth. your head yells at you to suppress a complaint and instead settle for staring at him, just like you have been for the last five, long minutes. 

“keiji.” you whisper his name against his lips. his eyes are daring, teasing. there’s an upward turn at the corners of his lips. 

you want to kiss him. you want to kiss his stupid little smile off and make him dizzy and dumb and trace your fingers against his lips again and hope that he might do everything again. 

(you  _ do _ end up doing that--kissing him stupid. and even when he’s under you with his tongue swirling around your middle and ring finger, there’s a cocky look in his eyes that only serves to make  _ you _ flush rather than him.)


End file.
